


June Bug

by icalldibs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Neighbors, Great Dane, M/M, drunk!Stiles, hero!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icalldibs/pseuds/icalldibs
Summary: Stiles get's really drunk and then attacked by a flying insect. Derek saves the day.Did I mention Stiles is in a towel?





	June Bug

Stiles was drunk. Like,  _ really _ drunk. It was his day off and he didn’t have to work tomorrow so that meant he could drink as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted. He didn’t even bother to wait for Scott to show up to start. So he was thriving, really. 

Well, he was thriving. 

It was around hour five of drinking when he decided that he would take a shower. His three-year-old great dane, Erica, was the proud owner of separation anxiety. This meant he couldn’t shut the door when he used the bathroom or she would whine so badly that it sounded like he was beating her. And he means bad. One time after he had all you could eat burritos, he spent two hours on the toilet and forgot to keep the door open so Erica flipped. His nosy-ass neighbor called the cops and he had to explain that he was shitting and not abusing his dog. The cop, thankfully, believed him because he could, well, smell the evidence. So the bathroom door stayed open ever since. 

Stiles took a long ass shower because that’s just what Drunk Stiles liked to do. If Sober Scott were there they would go have an adventure outside. But he wasn’t. So that meant a shower had to suffice. Stiles washed his whole body at least six times because he liked to see the bubbles and then got out. He toweled himself dry with his very 24-year-old appropriate Captain America towel and wrapped it around him while he pet Erica because he forgot to bring his clothes. But he lived alone, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

He performed his self-care, after-shower routine because even though he was drunk, that didn’t mean he could slack on his regime. Some people have exercise, he has lotion. Fight him. Then something hit him in the face. It took him a second to realize that, no, it wasn’t his own hand and, yes, it was something very frightening. Erica stood up quickly and knocked him into the counter in her attempt to protect her human from this intruder. 

The gigantic thing was flying about his apartment and Erica was trying to catch it will all of her might. But she just doesn’t understand how big she is, so she kept tripping over furniture and herself. Then the thing landed on her head and Stiles saw its beady little eyes and its intention to hurt his baby. There was only one thing he could do. 

Scream. 

And lunge. 

But, of course, that freaked Erica out and she knocked over his end table and hurried into the kitchen. The creature landed on his face while he was screaming and Stiles was so afraid that it was going to go into his mouth that he turned his screams into a sharp cry for help and shut his mouth tight. He waved his hands around his head to get it to leave him alone.

That was when his nosy-ass, dream-boat neighbor burst into his apartment. “Stiles, what’s going on, are you okay?” 

“No, I’m fucking being attacked!” 

“Where’s the intruder? Where’s Erica?” Derek, dressed only in red plaid pajama bottoms and a wooden bat, went barreling into the house to find what was causing his neighbor so much stress.  He searched the bedroom, the bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen and couldn’t find the culprit. 

“Ah! Derek! It’s back! Come quick!”

Derek rushed into the living room where Stiles was standing on the couch frantically waving his arm in the general direction of his wall sconce. Derek put his bat down and walked toward the wall. He looked back at Stiles and then back at the wall. What he found was a June Bug hopping around the light. Derek took a breath. He should have known Stiles was in no real danger.

“Derek no don’t leave! You have to help me!” Stiles screamed at him as he watched Derek walked toward the front door. Derek just looked back at him with one sexily raised eyebrow. He bent down and grabbed one of his converse and hit the bug with a gruesome crunch.

Derek tossed the shoe by the other. “Where are your paper towels?” 

“Kitchen,” Stiles said dumbfounded.  All of the built up excitement was just gone and Derek was so calm about it. 

After Derek cleaned up the body he walked over to Stiles who was still standing on the couch. He offered him a hand and helped him down. As soon as he was seated Erica came barreling into the living room and plowed into the couch and Stiles’ abdomen. 

Derek sat on the coffee table so he was eye level with him. “Next time you want to hang out. Just call me. You don’t need to wake up the entire floor. At least not until after dinner.” He gave him a wink, pet Erica, and left. 

 

When Stiles woke up the next day, he knew two things. One, he should have had more water and less beer last night. And two, he was going to give Derek the best dessert of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was based off of true life events. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hate bugs.


End file.
